


Christmas by Starlight

by deinde_prandium



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AstroChat, Christmas Fluff, CosmoBug, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hallmark Movie Fic Challenge, Love Confessions, post-NY special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinde_prandium/pseuds/deinde_prandium
Summary: Worried that Ladybug is working too hard, Chat Noir plans the ultimate Christmas surprise. He's gonna give her the stars. Literally.(Thing is, he doesn't realize that he's in for a surprise of his own.)Cheesy Christmas fluff inspired by a cheesy Hallmark movie title. As requested byAlexseanchai.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80
Collections: Miraculous Writer's Guild December Event





	Christmas by Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexSeanchai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/gifts).



> I was going to adapt this one to the actual Hallmark movie Christmas by Starlight, but a) it’s surprisingly difficult to adapt Christmas movies to MLB because they’re just so American and b) if I were to give this the treatment it deserves, it would probably take me months. I’ll see about working on the full version for *next* Christmas, but for now please enjoy some AstroChat/CosmoBug fluff...

Something’s up with Ladybug.

It’s not that she’s been unprofessional, or rude, or anything like that. But watching her as she stares up into the starless sky, Chat Noir can tell that something’s been bothering his lady. Like she’s worried. About what, he doesn’t know, but it’s not the first time he’s seen this look - this uncharacteristic hesitance in her interactions with him. It’s been hard _not_ to notice, to be honest.

Chat leans back on his perch as he continues to ponder his next move. Normally he’d come up with a joke or some ridiculous pun to make Ladybug laugh, but something tells him that won’t quite be enough. So he’s been planning something else. Something big. 

He’s just not entirely certain how well those efforts may be received. 

Chat huffs out a breath. That he loves Ladybug hasn’t changed, but he’s worked really hard to respect her boundaries. He just wishes he could be the friend she needs without worrying about the potential implications.

Ladybug lets out a sigh, and Chat feels his resolve harden. Boundaries or no, he’s got to do something.

_Time to put my plan into action._

“You okay?” he asks.

Ladybug quickly turns his way, smiling brightly - a little _too_ brightly. “Me? Yeah, I’m fine! I...I was just thinking, is all.”

“Me, too,” he says. “So...what were you thinking about?”

She shrugs, looking back at the sky above. “Oh, um...nothing too exciting. I, um - I’d heard there was supposed to be some cool stars aligning in the sky right about now, but it’s way too cloudy to see anything.”

He follows her gaze upward. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, I doubt you’d be able to see them in the city even if the skies were clear. Too much light pollution - you’d have to venture out into the country or something.”

“And it’s definitely not possible with Hawkmoth likely to strike at any moment,” she adds.

 _Aha_ , he thinks. That must be why she seems so worn down. It makes sense, really. After all, they had spent their very first Christmas as a team fighting against an akumatized Santa Claus - and it hasn’t exactly gotten any better since then. Angry shoppers, disgruntled elves...this time of year is always exhausting, but even more so with Hawkmoth looking to capitalize on the emotions of the season. And it’s just like Ladybug to take on the weight of the world so that the people of Paris can enjoy their holiday...even if she could clearly use a break of her own. 

And if a break is what his partner needs, he’s the man for the job. It’s the least he can do - especially since it’s nearly Christmas. 

Ladybug’s voice pulls him out of his reverie. “So, what have _you_ been thinking about?”

Excellent. Just the opening he’d been waiting for. 

“I was thinking about our annual Christmas gift exchange.” 

“Wh- what gift exchange?”

Chat smirks at the look of surprise on Ladybug’s face. “Oh, you know,” he says. “The one we keep trying to do every year but never get around to because we’re so busy fighting akumas during the holidays.”

Ladybug narrows her eyes at him. “We’ve literally never talked about exchanging gifts.” 

“I know! Because we’ve always been so busy with akumas! But if Hawkmoth is taking a break for the holidays, we should take advantage of this _purr_ -fect opportunity,” he reasons.

She scrunches her nose, unconvinced. “Christmas is still a few days away, you know. Same thing could happen this year.”

Undeterred, he shakes his head. “You have to think _paws-itive_ , Bugaboo! This year is the year. I can feel it.”

Ladybug falls silent as she considers his suggestion. “You don’t have to get me anything, Chat,” she says at last. 

_Man, is she making this hard._

“I know I don’t,” he says simply. “But that’s the whole point, right? It’s all about the spirit of giving, and sharing with the people you love.” Ladybug’s eyes widen at his mention of the word _love_ , and he quickly backtracks. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I mean, I do love - but like, you’re my partner, and-”

“Stop. It- it’s fine,” she interjects. “I...I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t been thinking of giving you something for Christmas, anyway.” 

Chat perks up at this. “Really?”

“Well, yeah. Like you said, you’re my partner. You’re one of the most important people in my life. Of course I’d want to celebrate with you. It’s just…”

“Just, what?”

Ladybug shrugs. “I guess...I worry that if we give each other actual gifts, that they’ll be...too personal. You know, the kind of thing that would give our identities away if we were to bump into each other as civilians?”

“That’s fair,” he admits. “I’ll just have to give you the stars, then.” 

“I’m being serious!” she chides, swatting at his chest. “What I mean is, if we exchange presents, we have to be careful. It’s got to be something just for us, that we don’t share with the rest of the world.”

She has a point. Luckily, he’s already got that part covered.

“I think I can deal with that. So, when do you want to meet?” 

Ladybug shifts in her seat. “Christmas Day could work. I’m having dinner with my family that night, but maybe we could do our exchange after?”

Chat Noir nods, feeling oddly grateful that his father has been out of town for the past two weeks and won’t be back until after the New Year. “Deal,” he says with a smile. “But you'd better bring your a-game. My present is going a- _meow_ -ze you, I guarantee it!"

“You say that like it's a competition,” she deadpans.

He taps his chin thoughtfully. “Well, when you put it _that_ way…”

“ _Chaton_!”

“I'm kidding. Sort of. I'm just...excited, okay? Indulge my enthusiasm over planning a kick-ass Christmas gift for my incredible partner. Gotta make up for all that lost time, right?”

“Fine,” Ladybug huffs, but he can see the smile peeking through. 

Satisfied, Chat rises to his feet, his baton at the ready. “So. Christmas Day? After dinner?”

“Sounds good. I'll see you soon.”

He bows gallantly. “Until Christmas, My Lady.”

“Until Christmas.”

Chat vaults away, practically buzzing with excitement. Now that he’s set the stage, it’s time to work on the next part of his plan. 

_This is going to be Ladybug’s best Christmas ever_ , he decides. And if he really _can_ find a way to give her the stars, so much the better. 

* * *

“When you said, ‘let’s go,’ I assumed you meant somewhere else in Paris. Or at least France. Not the North Pole!!” 

“Technically, we’re in Iceland!” AstroChat yells back with a laugh. As far as Christmas surprises go, Chat’s pretty sure he’s nailed this. But as they zoom over the north Atlantic Ocean, he can’t blame Ladybug - no, Cosmobug - from feeling a little confused about what’s going on. 

He feels like it will be worth it in the end, though.

Slowing to a stop, he hovers by her side. “Sorry, Bugaboo. I didn’t want to ruin anything by telling you where we were going.”

Cosmobug pouts adorably. “But Chat, what if-”

He smiles knowingly. “What if Hawkmoth attacks Paris and we’re out of range? We’ve been travelling for like, ten minutes, and I brought provisions for both of our kwamis in case we need to recharge. We’ll be okay.”

“But-”

“But nothing,” he insists. “And anyway, if it makes you feel any better, we’re almost there. However, that does mean I’ll need you to close your eyes from here on out.”

“Close my eyes?”

“Yup,” he confirms, holding out his hand. “I won’t let go, I promise.”

Blowing out a breath, she places her hand in his. “Okay. I trust you.”

Chat releases a relieved breath of his own. “Then let’s go.” 

Tugging at her hand, he begins his descent, careful to keep his partner steady as they fly. Thankfully, it isn’t long before the pair reach a snowy hillside. Releasing the power-up, he quickly grabs his pack and pulls out a few blankets, a thermos of hot chocolate, and a rather beat-up pastry box of treats from the Dupain-Cheng bakery. “You can open your eyes now,” he tells her.

Reverting back to her normal superhero self, Ladybug looks down at the makeshift picnic in confusion. “Um...is this your gift?”

He chuckles, pointing into the air. “No. This is.”

Chat’s heart swells at the awed gasp that escapes Ladybug’s lips as she looks up to see bursts of green, purple and blue dancing in the atmosphere. “It’s the Aurora Borealis,” he explains. “The Northern Lights. It happens when energetic particles from the sun interact with Earth’s magnetic field. Of course, there are other, much more poetic explanations. Some of them are kind of grim, but there are indigenous legends from Canada that say that they’re the spirits of our ancestors having a party in the sky, making sure we know they’re okay.”

“They’re incredible,” she breathes. 

Chat Noir smiles, immensely pleased with how much Ladybug seems to be enjoying his surprise. “Well, you know...I _did_ promise to give you the stars. But I thought a field trip to the moon might be a little harder to pull off, so this has to do.”

Ladybug blushes, as if embarrassed - or even alarmed - by his statement. “Chat Noir, this...this is too much. You didn't need to-"

Chat holds a hand up to stop her. “Listen,” he says solemnly, “I don’t want you thinking that I’ve done this because I have any expectations, okay? I know you’ve never felt the same way, and that’s okay. I can handle it.”

He takes a breath before continuing. “But I don’t want to not give you something to show you how much you mean to me, just because I’m worried you’ll take it the wrong way. You’re my best friend, and I love you. Period. No matter what. And since you said we should give each other presents that are just for us, I thought I’d do this. You’ve worked so hard to make sure that the people of Paris have a peaceful holiday, even though you haven’t had a moment’s peace since the day you got your Miraculous. But you deserve peace, too, Ladybug. Peace, the stars- everything.”

Tears pool in Ladybug’s eyes. “I don’t deserve you,” she murmurs.

He smiles softly at her. _How could she possibly think that?_ “Just being your partner has been more of a gift than I could ever ask for. You’ve saved me in so many ways. Now, can we enjoy this for a little while? Some Christmas starlight. Only for us, just like you asked.”

Ladybug seems to relax at this, and the two stretch out onto the blankets and stare up at the sky. The stars continue to dance above, twinkling amid the streams of color like their own personal light show.

Ladybug reaches to give his hand a squeeze. “Thank you, Chat. This may be the best Christmas gift I’ve ever received.”

“Told you I would win at gift giving this year,” he jokes, ignoring the way his traitorous heart hammers at the feel of her fingers woven with his. 

Ladybug suddenly sits up, letting go of his hand. The tension in her brow has returned, and he worries that he’s found a way to ruin the moment.

Chat sits up as well. “Everything all right?”

She turns to him, a blush dusting her cheeks. “I, um. I still haven’t given you my gift.”

He stifles a sigh of relief, but tries to keep the moment light. “That is true. I should be fair and give you a chance to beat me,” he teases.

“Um, yeah,” Ladybug replies, biting lip. “I guess that’s kind of the problem, because...well...I’m not sure if it’s something you really want.” 

He shakes his head. “Of course I do! It’s from you, so I know it will be amazing.”

Ladybug peers at him, uncertain. “Really? Because I don’t want to ruin this.”

Chat places his hand on hers. “Hey, I told you,” he says soothingly. “You’re my best friend, and I love you. No matter what. Nothing you do could change that.”

“Okay. If you’re sure. Just...close your eyes, okay? And don’t open them until I tell you.”

He smiles as he complies with her request. “Okay. I trust you.”

Chat waits silently for Ladybug to do...whatever it is she is doing. It actually sounds a little like she’s gotten up and started pacing in the snow in front of him. Still, he doesn’t question her; it’s the least he can do after dragging her across the planet in the middle of the night.

Finally, Ladybug speaks. “You’re going to laugh, because I actually think I should start with an apology. It sounds like you’ve been worried about me being stressed, and wanting a break - and while that is true, being Ladybug and worrying about Hawkmoth striking during the holidays isn’t really why I’ve been so distracted lately. So I’m sorry I made you worry.”

Chat tilts his head, confused. “But if that’s not why, then…?”

“I’m getting to that,” Ladybug blurts out. “Sorry, I’m just a little nervous. Especially after this amazing gift you’ve given me. It’s just...you’ve said all this stuff about us being friends, so if I’m the one crossing a line here, just say the word and I’ll let it go, I promise. And I...I promise this isn’t because you literally gave me the stars for Christmas, I’ve actually been thinking about this for ages now...but then what you said was just so beautiful about not expecting anything, which is ironic I guess, since I’ve literally been looking for a way to tell you that I love you, and that my feelings have changed for like, months now, and I...”

Chat Noir sucks in a breath. _Wait. Did she really just say what he thinks she just said?_

Ladybug seems to catch his reaction, pausing mid-speech. “Are you okay?” she asks. 

Chat swallows hard, willing the vulnerability out of his voice. “I’m really, really sorry to interrupt you, but, um...could you back up a little and say that again?”

“Say what?” 

His response is nearly a whisper. “That you love me.”

“Oh,” she breathes. “I...I love you.”

“You love me,” he repeats in awed disbelief.

“I love you,” she says again, stronger this time. “You’re my partner. My best friend. I’ve always loved you. I always will. But I think...I mean, I know...I mean it differently than I used to. And I understand if your feelings for me have changed, and you don’t love me that way anymore. I know I used to ask you to dial it down, and you have, and I appreciate that, which is why I feel like a bit of a hypocrite for telling you like this, but...I just needed to tell you, to show you, that I love you, so much. Because, you know...it’s Christmas. You just deserve to know how loved you are.”

Tears prick at the back of Chat’s eyes as she speaks, but he keeps them closed. Ladybug’s words wash over him, their warmth beating back the chill of the snow slowly seeping into the fabric beneath him. _She loves me._ After spending so much time agonizing over sending the wrong signals, holding back to ensure she never felt pressured to return his feelings...to hear a confession like this from her is far beyond anything he had ever imagined.

It is, quite simply, the most welcome surprise of his life. 

Still, he feels like he can’t quite be sure it’s all real - not until he sees Ladybug’s face, anyway. “Can I open my eyes now?”

“Oh - um, no,” she says sheepishly. “I haven’t actually given you my gift yet.”

Confusion settles into his brow. _How could there possibly be more?_

“I don’t understand. That wasn’t your gift?”

“No,” she says quietly. “This is.”

Chat Noir senses a shift in the air as Ladybug sinks back onto the blanket, her knees bumping against his as she scoots up to him. A tiny gasp escapes as he feels her fingertips trace the curve of his jaw, her palm coming to rest on his cheek. The lingering scent of strawberries and sugar invades his senses as Ladybug moves in closer. 

Oh. _Oh_. 

The thumping of his heart increases to a full gallop when he feels a puff of breath warming the shell of his ear. “Is this okay?” she asks, her voice a shaky whisper. He nods silently, not trusting himself to speak. _This can’t be real_ , he thinks. _None of this can possibly be real._

But then - oh, but then - he feels her lips on his. 

Her kiss is feather-light at first, a tentative brush as nervous as her initial speech. Gently, he presses back - not wanting to take more than she is willing to give, but enough to show that her kiss is more than welcome. Encouraged, Ladybug responds in kind, winding her fingers into his hair as she pulls him closer. Chat Noir groans, unable to resist wrapping his arms around her as their kiss deepens. Noses bump and teeth clash, but he doesn’t care; euphoria rushes through him, and it’s only the weight of her body against his that keeps Chat from drifting up into the swirling colors overhead. 

At length, they break apart. A grin spreads across Chat’s face as he finally opens his eyes. “You little cheater,” he scolds. “I can't believe you got me the better Christmas gift. I honestly thought I had it in the bag.”

“I dunno,” she replies, tapping him on the nose as she gestures up at the sky above. “As far as Christmas gifts go, this is pretty spectacular.”

“You told me you love me.”

“And you literally gave me the stars!”

Chat Noir laughs, his heart full. As happy as he is that she loved his surprise, he knows he’s gotten the better end of the deal. “We can call it a tie,” he concedes. “On one condition.”

Ladybug smirks. “What did you have in mind?”

Transforming back into AstroChat, he bows low, extending a hand. “Dance with me?”

Cosmobug smiles. “Always,” she says, placing her hand in his. “Merry Christmas, _mon chaton_.”

 _Truer words were never spoken_ , he thinks, as they float up toward the dancing starlight.

“Merry Christmas, My Lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you check out the other beautiful fics in the MWG December event collection!


End file.
